1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a mounting bracket construction, and particularly to a mounting bracket for a fuel vapor canister for an automobile. However, the concepts embodied in the mounting bracket disclosed herein may have other uses.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
Numerous constructions and arrangements for mounting brackets have been proposed in the past. Generally, when a particular article or group of articles are to be mounted, a specific bracket construction is provided. Expansion of the intended or projected use of the bracket usually leads to the incorporation of different features in the basic bracket, each having its own set of design considerations. For example, in the case of fuel vapor canisters used on motor vehicles, the canisters may have different axial lengths and different circumferences due to the vagaries of their manufacture, yet n-ay have to be accommodated by a single bracket design. In the past, the design of a fuel vapor canister has usually led to a relatively complex, multi-part bracket. Such multi-part brackets have the usual problems of difficulty of installation, lack of ability to easily accommodate different size articles, and can require a relatively large parts inventory.
In addition, the mounting bracket must be designed to securely mount the associated fuel vapor canister on the vehicle. Due to the nature of such an application, multi-part brackets are also susceptible to vibration, which can cause loosening of the several parts which in turn can result in undesirable noise and fatigue which can lead to failure. Each of these characteristics of multi-part mounting brackets are negatives as to cost and ease of use of the bracket.